


[Podfic] Moments Captured

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Ichabod vs. Technology, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie knows that there is a lot about her world that Ichabod Crane does not understand (or, Ichabod Crane vs. The Smartphone).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Moments Captured

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moments Captured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974388) by [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper). 



Cover Art provided by Fire_Juggler, who keeps saving my life.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BSleepy%20Hollow%5D%20Moments%20Captured.mp3) | **Size:** 3 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:01
  * [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BSleepy%20Hollow%5D%20Moments%20Captured.m4b) | **Size:** 1.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:01

## Reader's Notes

BECAUSE ICHABOD VS. TECHNOLOGY IS AN EPIC BATTLE AND ABBIE MILLS IS A BOSS.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
